Wind
by aqua543
Summary: In the end, its sometimes the beginning of a new destiny. One's time might be up, but for another one is born that can save us all.
1. East City

_A dark day _

_I see many dead, blood of my comrades surrounding there bodies all fighting to protect there home and me I laided on the ground with my arm badly injured and a gash on my forehead I can barely stand up my own blood is falling into my eyes. _

_My temple set in flames many others trapped inside but I can't get inside because of the Night Marcher standing infront of me she has done this damage to me and my home, I feel so helpless and I was born to be a Savior but now I don't even think my sins will be forgiven if I can't save the people inside or myself this Night Marcher is to strong._

_In the sky I see my Aki, My guardian dragon he might be small but has helped me through thick and thin but now he can't seem to think on how to help me now._

_I then focus at the monster who started all of this she smiled and stared at me with those evil, demonic eyes she strikes but I don't move I accept my fate and give up._

_I close my eyes and feel the attack and then I don't feel anything after that all I feel is...Cold.g_

* * *

The Pacific Islands located 25,000 miles outside of Station Square, The eight islands are inside a wall that is supposedly to be 950 years old.

These islands are 2 million years old itself and surrounded by myths, fantasies, and legends but the most famous story is about two dragons born from Mother Earth a Dragon but mostly seen as a woman with red hair, purple eyes and wears a white dress and has a pendant with the symbol of a pentagram, created these islands out of the elements of the mortal world that soon became the elements of the world _Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Wood, and Metal._

The dragons became Gods of the sun and the moon the sun dragon a black one called Taiyo and his brother was a white dragon called Tsuki, for they can control the sun and moon.

But we begin this story present day June 16, 2008 were a very known hero comes to these islands for a rest from his last adventure but he has instead step into a new adventure.

The hero called Sonic the hedgehog was outside of the capital of these islands the center island and the city that is here is East city because its the city that points due east.

The blue hero arriving to the Pacific Islands he had his eyes to come here its been six years the last time he came here and so far he likes it around here though he is tired arriving late at night without any sleep he went out of the city and decieded to rest a little.

He was under an oak tree resting but he has been like this for not a couple of minutes but an hour he was in a deep slumber a gentle breeze gently touched him which made him smiled a little another breeze touch him gentle but instead it said something _"Sonic" _his ears perked up he opened his eyes half way his vision blured a little but he saw no one.

He once again closed his eyes thinking it was in his head but the voice was back saying his name again _"Sonic" _he opened his eyes half way and no one was there again he got a bit annoyed "Is this some kind of joke" he said.

" Hey whoever keeps on calling my name just come up to me and tell me what you want" he shouted no one answered "Hmph, must have scared him off" he said he yawned and went back to sleep he slept for ten minutes but then he felt as if some one was watching him.

He was right a silhouette of a female hedgehog kneel next to him it put its right hand on his cheek softly Sonic felt this but he seem to like this gentle touch but the silouhette's hand began to glow Sonic began to struggle in his mind he saw a grusome sight that he wished could never happen to him.

* * *

_"Where Am I" he thought Sonic was watching his own dream but so far it looks more like a nightmare_

The image or dream shown in his mind was East City but in ruins the sun is crimson red and so is the moon he see's himself fighting someone in his superform he striked and striked one after the other but missed his target. The opponent laughed "You can't beat me, accept your fate you will die like the Dragon Gods" Sonic growled "No, I will Destroy you --" He said, once again he lunged at him but missed instead his opponent punched him in the jaw he flew back.

_"What's going on is this a nightmare but it feels to real"_

Sonic was then held in mid air by his opponent by his neck he was suffocating by this his opponent laughed "Now its time for you to die, Mystic" he said "No" he said hoarsely he tried to break free but only made his grip tighter on his neck The other hand of his enemy turned into a long spear he began to chant words in a different language.

" Please, don't do this you're making a huge mistake" Sonic said pleading for his life, " I know exactly what I'm doing and I need you out of my way so my master can awaken" said his enemy " Sonics vision was beginning to blur from his lack of oxygen.

" Now then it's time to end this" he said

" Dark serpant I give you this pure life for you to claim this world for you my master"

"Please don't" he begged

"This life will destroy the barrier that keeps you in the spirit world, and prevents you to take order and punish the humans"

"You're making a big mistake!" he shouted but at the same time he was spewing small trinkets of blood began to come out of his mouth from his enemy's grip

" So in return I free you and you can give me eternal life for setting you free my master"

"He is not going to give it to you he is just using you!" his enemy silenced him by tighten his grip making more blood and oxygen leave his body Sonic tried to break his grip.

" Enough! You failed to protect your planet you lost and no one can help you now you can't talk you're way thought this like the others I will kill you and you're friends will die as well " his enemy said

_"no this isn't happening"_

Sonic was silenced he didn't say a word he just looked up toward the sky, he pulled his arm back Sonic was now in fear he didn't want to die_' This can't be am I really...going to...die' he thought_ he watched the dead sun and moon hovered in the sky both crimson red signaling of the Dragon Gods death _' Maya please help me' he said _. "Now Die" those two words he closed his eyes and his enemy strikes at his heart he screamed in pain."AHHHHHH"

* * *

The image disappeared and in was dark Sonic was standing there afraid "Was that real or fake" he said he looked around and there was nothing but behind him a bright light shined behind him he turned around and there was a silhouette.

He squinted his eyes trying to look closer at it but the light blocked its face but Sonic could tell that it was a female "Hey can you help me" he asked her but she didn't answer " What's your name" he asked it no answer as he came closer the silhouette laughed.

" Do you think this is a joke" he said " Are you going to help me or not!" he shouted at her the figure put its hand on her side and took out a Japanese fan and on the edges of it had small blades. He backed up a bit _'what is she going to do'_he thought she started to walk forward.

Sonic was now thinking that she was going to hurt him so he charged at her and then jumped he was about to strike her with his spin dash but before he could the silhouette looked up and its face shown light blue fur, and green eyes, Sonic was amazed by her appearance she looked exactly like him.

He landed on the floor and just stared at her he studied her Black long sleeves, a turquoise kimono, white shoes and belt, a yellow head band,her bangs were in front of her eyes, and her quills were in ping tails.

"Who are you" he asked her she sighed and smiled she put her fan away " Are you going to answer me" he asked in a calm voice " Who are you" She started to laugh "What's so funny" he asked her.

_"You"_ she said, Sonic was puzzled "How am I funny" he said the girl put her hand out and said _" Your asking Questions that you already know"_from her hand a white light glowed " Questions that I already know" " I don't know what your talking about" he said, the girl frowned and her eyes changed to happiness to worried.

" What's wrong" he said she put her hand down and the light from her hand was gone, she began to cough but blood spewed out of her mouth it fell to the floor so did she, she covered her mouth holding it in, Sonic ran to her he got on the floor and put his hand on her back "Are you okay" he asked her. She was breathing heavily her blood falling from her mouth she had her hand on her chest her eyes changed from emerald green to standard gray, Sonic thought _'Is she having a seizure or a heart attack'_

"Hey are you all right"

_"There reacting"_

"What!"

_"There coming, you must awaken"_

"Who's coming" Sonic then saw what looked like black snow falling from above 'What' he said he looked towards the sky but the girl grabbed a dagger from er belt and then said _"You must awaken before they arrive!"_ she stabbed Sonic in his heart he screamed in pain and then everything disappeared.

* * *

Sonic awoke with a loud scream he was sweating his right hand clenching on his heart he was panting he has never in whole life experienced anything like that _"That girl why did she stab me"_ he thought he finally calmed down

" I, never had a dream like that before" he looked up and around his surroundings just a forest and a big wall protecting the city within it. Peace and Quiet is all he saw and hear, but it was disturbed by a loud siren he looked towards the city"Great what's going on now" he got up from the tree " Must be a problem, this might be interesting" he said.

He then ran towards the wall trying to set his mind on the city and what can be wrong with it.

* * *

_In the realm of darkness nothing to see just silence what broke the silence was a voice emerged._

_"That Bitch!" it was a female "I thought I finish the last one"_

_"What's wrong" a Male's voice_

_"The Mystic I found out something"_

_"What"_

_"There's another one!" She said furiously "Another what, Mystic?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I thought you took care of the last one thousands of years ago"_

_"I did but... she had an offspring"_

_"Offspring! A Mystic can never bear a child!"_

_"But she did!" "That Bitch had a child and the blood line grew! I thought I was rid of her but no this...this...thing appears out of no where"_

_"I thought you killed the last desendent five years ago"_

_"So did I and now I going to have to it again" _

_In the darkness two set of eyes glowed both a light violet __" I will end him!" shouted the female voice._

* * *

Sonic Entered the city and the first thing he saw ws a huge crowd of people talking and looking worried he saw a woman and her son and went up to them and asked them " Excuse me Do you know what's going on" he asked. " Its Just the new alarm system, there testing it out" she said and turned around and walked home with her son.

He watched them leave and felt stupid he thought it was a huge emergency but it was a small drill " Man if there's no problem I came here for no reason", he said he let out a great big sigh and turned around, as he turned walking toward the wall a familiar voice came from behind him " Sonic! what are you doing here" said a voice. Sonic turned around and it was his friend Tails.

He walked toward his friend and greeted his friend " Hey there Tails, so do you now what's going on" . "No, not really I just heard the sirens and came running to the city" said Tails, Sonic shrugged his shoulders

Sonic turned around and said to Tails "Its just a test run to make sure it works, and I came hear for nothing."

Sonic walked with Tails through the city thinking if there is more to this story suddenly they saw a poster saying "June 23, 2008 Day Of The Solar Eclipse Festival, the four thousand year anniversary."

" Wow a festival this Sunday we should go see it Sonic" said looked at him and shaked his head no"Um, well Tails I mean what is the Big deal to see the moon go in front of the sun"he said, "Well it is a big deal to these people"

"What do you mean"said Sonic, " Well, its because the Sun and the Moon is there Gods and to them its kind of like a blessing to them, Also they said on the day of a solar eclipse a Mystic is born"

"What is a Mystic?"

"A Mystic is a being that can control one of the six elements of the mortal world and have the power to raise the dead."

"So a Mystic will be born?"

"Yeah, a Mystic someone that can control the trees. The last one was able to control the wind, kind of cool."

Sonic just thought it was stupid to see the moon go in front of the sun, but this might be once in a life time opportunity to see a solar eclipse for the first time so he sighed "OK, we'll go see the eclipse on Sunday" he was still drowsy and wasn't paying any attention to anything Tails said.

" Sonic when did you come to these islands" said Tails, " All of last night so I got no sleep" said Sonic "You can come to my workshop in the neighboring island Kaplan" said Tails." You have a workshop on these islands too" he said

" Well yeah, I don't come to the workshop that often, you can rest there if you want"

" All right then lets go..., how do we get there?" said Sonic

" We can go on my plane the X Tornado" said Tails. Sonic agreed and followed Tails and then he stopped

_" The day of black sun will be a day of death please be aware of this Sonic The Hedgehog"_

" Who was that , that's weird. " He thought.

" Sonic aren't you coming "said Tails.

" Uh, sure I'm coming" said Sonic.

He just ignored what had happen it sounded familier was it that girl he saw in his dream.

They arrived to the beach were the X Tornado was, white and a new jet, Tails really out did himself with his plane Tails just got in the plane and opened the passengers seats and Sonic hopped in the plane and Tails turned on the plane and just lifted of from the beach and began to head towards the island Kaplan, Sonic looked back toward the ground and he thought he saw the same hedgehog just like in his dream when he blinked she was gone Sonic thought it was his imagination and just looked forward and the plane was now away from East City and more into Kaplan.


	2. Whispering Light

_A Whispering light_

_I see it in front of me but I'm not sure of what to think of it, but I adore it _

_Sparkling in the end and seems to be whispering I walk towards it but a voice calls me_

_Warning me about...them_

_They know who is the one, and I have already made contact with him, but...he doesn't know yet_

_I'm disappointed my strenght is fading and the Eclipse is next week and I can finally go to the meadows of heaven and the new one will care for the world but until then...I am still its protector and he will fix the world's mistakes for he is destined to._

_Please don't let the darkness take him first._

* * *

Sonic and Tails finally arrived to Kaplan the city is huge but not as big as East City but it sure does have a lot of people, the island is south from the center island and has a wall like East City but covers the entire wooded area.

Many say that is the _Forest of the Dead_ if any one enters they will encounter spirits of people that died long ago or become a spirit thyself.

After the forest is a dormant volcano where a shrine is build for the bird of Resurrection the Phoenix, supposedly it lives there and if confronted no one can look it in the eyes and must show respect to it for if not the bird will set you on fire.

Tails workshop is close to the wall but separate from the metropolis going about five miles apart as the plane flew over the city Tails was focused on landing the jet but Sonic was thinking about the dream back at the main island.

_'That girl...Why did she look like me?' 'Are we somehow related?'_

He just stared at the huge forest wondering about the female he closed his eyes, the only picture in his mine that would show about her was when her eyes were gray and blood was dripping out of her mouth.

Suddenly he heard a small giggle he opened his eyes and perked his ears up trying to see if he could hear it again he listen close but heard it again.

_'Who is that' _he looked downwards towards the earth but nothing only the forest, Sonic thought it was the wind but he began to have a migraine he put his hands on his head and began to groan he closed his eyes.

* * *

In his mind darkness was a black mist.

He looked around his mind but saw no one.

"Hello"No answer he looked around once more.

He heard a low growl behind him, the sound resembled a wolf.

He turned around and saw a silhouette of a male hedgehog his physical features where not shown hidden in the shadows of the darkness.

But his eyes were glowing in the darkness they were bloodshot his Iris were a light violet color with his demonic eyes.

Sonic stared at him "Who are you?!"

The male said "A Night Marcher" he growled in a hoarse voice filled with anger.

'What? What is a Night Marcher? Who are you?"

"None of your concern"he snarled he showed his canines, similar to a wolf's canines.

Sonic saw that his entire fist was covered in blood, the smell was over whelming, he looked closer at the hand drenched in blood he saw something moving beating.

The male saw that he was staring at the blooded hand and smirked "You're wondering what this is" he looked back at him the male squeezed it Sonic felt a pain in his chest he held his chest with both of his hands. _'How...is...he...doing this'_he stared at the floor his vision was blurring.

The male laughed "You don't know why, do you." he said, "How are you doing this!' Sonic shouted, he fell to the floor, 'How I hold your heart in my possession"

Sonic was speechless his eyes widened _'My heart...he has my heart' _

"That's right" he said "And I will use it to destroy you" Sonic glared at him "Undeniable bastard!". But what he said was a mistake the male began to squeeze the heart and Sonic felt a hard thump in his chest his migraine became worse.

He began to breathe heavy and began to sweat he looked up at the _monster_in front of him once more , it squeezed his heart tighter making Sonic to scream in pain "AAAAHHHHH", The male laughed at himhe seemed satisfied at his pain Sonic held his chest and stared at the ground.

He heard steps he was coming towards him he heard the growling becoming louder and louder, Sonic kept his face staring only to the floor to stop the pain is to not look at him as he came closer he counted each step it took and just waited for him to strike him or kill him, He heard him stop and closed his eyes waiting for this monster to do something.

But there was nothing not a sound, not the growling, the breathing or the disturbing laugh, just nothing, Sonic thought _'what is he doing'._

"Hey mister, why are you on the floor?" said a voice Sonic looked up and it was a young male hedgehog, the child was around nine years of age he had green eyes and light blue fur, Sonic only stared at him with confusion.

"Where did you come from?" said Sonic the young boy shrugged his shoulders and looked around the darkness "I don't know I was playing with my friends but I got lost, I guess."

The child look at Sonic he wondered why was he on the floor he then asked "Why are you on the floor?" Sonic looked up and said "My chest hurts" he placed his right hand on his chest to ease the pain.

The child didn't like the way Sonic looked he looked sick and about to vomit the child then said "It's something else" Sonic looked up and said "What?" Sonic then groaned and breathed heavier "Something else is on your mind and its scaring you" he said Sonic shakes his head.

* * *

When he looked up, but the child disappeared he was back to reality of the island Kaplan he saw that he was standing on the ground, _'how did I get here.'_

He saw the workshop and it was the same as the one in the Mystic ruins only that there was a creek, the paint was faded, and that the house was facing due north.

"Tails?" he looked around for his young friend but he was no where to be found, until he heard a loud crash in the small house.

"Tails!" he shouted.

He ran into the workshop and saw a pile of parts with Tails buried under it, Sonic panicked was he alright or was he...suddenly Tails popped out of the pile in one piece,Sonic sighed now he knew he wasn't hurt or nothing.

Tails saw Sonic and chuckled a little "Wrong thing to pull" Sonic gave him a look "You think so" he said sarcastically, Tails didn't like his friend sarcastic remark and held the small device.

The device he held fit in his hand, the device looked like a bomb but just to make sure Sonic asked Tails "What is that thing anyway?"

Tails looked down at the device and looked back up "You know I don't remember" Sonic glared at him with his eyes very serious.

"What!"

"Nothing" he turned around and walked towards the desk filled with papers and incomplete parts.

"I haven't been here in the longest time" He placed the device on the desk and looked at Sonic "It's not my fault I don't come here that often."

_'Sure'_

He nodded softly.

Tails walked away and went into another room of the small workshop Sonic examined small workshop the north wall was painted tan,south gold,west white and east was colored tan again there small windows and a clock that stopped working spider webs top corners of the room.

He followed his friend into the next room,but the light adaptation bothered his eyes this room was darker than the other room he was in, no windows, the walls were painted black, and the lights were dimmed, when his eyes finally stelled he could see what else was in the room. There was a mother computer gray huge and has many different keys, but shut off, and a TV connected to the computer with a VCR and DVD player on top of the TV.

Tails was tinkering with the computer trying to find the start button but no luck, there were other keys until he found it and when he pushed the button the computer didn't start.

"Why won't you start!" Tails shouted, "Ahem" said the blue hedgehog and he pointed to the extension cord...It was unplugged. Tails pouted and went to the extension cord and bending to plug it in. The computer came to life with files begin shown in the screen.

"Thank You Sonic" he said, Sonic just turned around going back to the other room as his friend began to type on his computer un sure what he will be doing with it. He felt his head ache, he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his head. He groaned and saw different images of many things, monsters and beasts, then the darkness took him.

_"Hey, what's going on"_

Sonic was watching his own dream floating in mid air, he then saw the islands again and saw himself when he was younger about the age of nine, he saw two hedgehogs a male and a female, Sonic knew exactly who they were.

They were on top of the wall on a different island _" This... is Ka'ren, the island of Ka'ren"he said "Man, this looked so long ago"_one was a yellow hedgehog with a thunder sign on his forehead, the other was a turquoise hedgehog with her hair picked up and had blue markings on her hair and bangs, they both had dark blue eyes.

" Tell me something Sonic what do you see" said the boy, standing on the huge wall " a wall" said the young Sonic

" that's what I said but just listen what he is going to say next" said the girl

" Aquamarine don't ruin the surprise" he said

" Surge aren't you going to tell me what this is instead of a wall" said the young Sonic.

" Easy a giant race track" he said

" No its not" said Sonic

" Yes it is" said Aquamarine

"No its not" said Sonic

" Yeh it is, if you use your head and open your mind to the possibilities it can work" said Surge.

So Sonic thought if it is he should try and run around it " okay if I can run around this wall then I'll believe you" he said Aquanetta grabbed her stop watch and Surge sat at the block watching him Sonic got ready to run " Ready ….. Set …… Go"! said Aquanetta and Sonic took of and saw that it was like a race track but it was huge he liked running.

_"Man, I should trust Surge more often"_Sonic then thought about those two, _" I haven't seen those two in six years, wonder what there doing right now"  
_  
He saw himself continue running Sonic then saw someone on the wall _" Who's that?"  
_  
The younger Sonic saw her and shouted " Hey lady look out!" the woman turned around and was staring at him with hatered in her violet eyes

* * *

Tails stared at his friend as he placed him on his bed, what's wrong with him? he thought. He sighed, "Guess he was really tired?" Tails shrughed his shoulders and walked out of the room into the other.

But a window was open and there was a raven. It stared at Sonics sleeping body with hatred. It flew in and the shape was different it was a dark, yellow female cat with a black top and a long black skirt she whispered taking out a dark purple orb

" You will die soon painfully" suddenly blue energy was coming from Sonics body he was beggining to struggling and was sweating suddenly his dream turned into a nightmare.

Everything went dark, Sonic was nowhere just standing there suddenly one snake appered and began to circled his body, Sonic tried to move but he couldn't.

"What's going on"

" You are a weak, death will come swift and painfully, look at you why listen to these humans you can kill each and everyone of them on your own"

" Who are you"

" In time you will find out who I am"

Suddenly it went dark and suddenly purple eyes appeared from the darkness,the dark snake suddenly jumped out at Sonic he gave out a scream he woke up he was sweating all over his body and his heart raced

" What was that all about, and who was that girl" he said

Sonic got out of the bed and suddenly he heard a girl's voice " head for main street someone you now is there" it said.

Sonic thought " Great I'm having nightmares and I'm hearing voices to yep its official I'm going insane" he said.

Sonic thought to listen to the girl's voice and head towards main street in the city of Kaplan but before he went he wrote a memo to Tails saying "**heading towards main street"** Sonic then raced towards the door and ran of towards main street.

But the same cat came down from the ceiling she saw the note and said " just as planed, the same thing the elders said would happen"

Just before heading out the door a baby blue hedgehog was behind her saying " he will beat you and the others, Kutsuu " she said. When she turned around she was gone

_" Your nothing but a ghost you can't harm us"  
_  
Kutsuu said in a dark voice and went outside and turned into a raven and flew towards the city of Kaplan.


	3. Blast From The Past

_I need to get to him._

_He thinks that I'm just a hallucination to him._

_The Master Emerald, from Tikal, might work._

_Her greatgrandson, it there guarding it. _

_I'll make it react and teleport him._

* * *

"What's happening here"

Outside of Station Square in the Mystic Ruins strange occurrences are beginning to happen around Angel Island on this island lies The Master Emerald and its guardian Knuckles the Echidna, the huge green emerald has been glowing for unknown reasons, the guardian wasn't sure what this meant but he knew something is wrong.

" The Master Emerald has been acting up I'm Not sure why but something is wrong or something is going to happen"

The huge emerald was suddenly began to glow in a bright green light.

" Whats happening!"

The light engulfed the shrine and the island and in a slight second the island was gone.

* * *

Sonic is in main street of the island Kaplan he looked around seeing if there was someone around here he knew no one he thought _" this is stupid listening to a voice in my head"_ just as Sonic turned he saw a turquoise female hedgehog just like in his dream he hid behind a cart to make sure she didn't see him.

Sonic thought "this is Aquamarine my she has grown" she was taller same hair style the only thing different is two piercing on her right ear, a blue top, black shorts, blue black shoes, blue cuffs on her ankles and wrists and arms, and her blue sapphire crystal shard necklace.

Sonic thought "if she is here then Surge is here to" as he looked up Aquamarine was beginning to walk away Sonic followed quietly as she continued walking Sonic tried his best at being quiet suddenly she began to run Sonic also ran after her she went threw alley's, streets, and zigzagged on threw people trying to lose him but he kept on following her.

Sonic finally gave out a shout" Hey, stop I need to talk to you" She did not listen she kept on running away from him they reached a small central plaza empty at the center was a fountain Aquamarine stop and got in a fighting stance.

Sonic got there he stopped hoping that she might come to reason until Sonic saw that her sapphire eyes weren't see able _" Aquamarine is ... Blind?"_ Sonic took a step closer she responded with water from the fountain rising upward she turned and and the water followed her she then suing it at him Sonic was hit and was slammed against the wall

" Well who are you and why are you stalking me" she said , Sonic was in shock he was soaked with water, she was powerful

_" Well who the hell are you" she said waiting for his answer._

* * *

Angel Island resided in the Mystic Ruins but now was in an alien environment Knuckles was unconscious down on the floor in front of the Master Emerald it stopped glowing and was now back to normal Knuckles was beginning to get up from the floor.

"Okay that was really unexpected" he said starting to get up from the floor he began to look around the surroundings nothing just trees that's it.

" This isn't Station Square, then where in the world am I" he said

Knuckles was really lost on this one, Master Emerald just took him to this strange place he began to walk towards the wooded area as began to leave Angel Island he was sure that the Master Emerald is safe and that no one would try to steal it even Rouge the Bat. Going through the forest he is hoping that where he is, is some place safe and not dangerous but he knew the Master Emerald would never put him in harms way, But it did bring him to this place for one reason but for what?

* * *

_" Well who are you, answer me!."_Aquamarine was getting furious, Sonic was choosing his words carefully one wrong word and she will attack him again with her water attacks and he disliked it as he tried to get up Aquamarine backed up, she was on her guard and was waiting for an answer.

"Look if I tell you who I am you won't believe me!" Sonic said

"Try me" She said putting her hands across her chest "Okay I'm Sonic" Aquamarine gave a blank face and stared at him she then gave out a laugh.

"Yeah right,no really tell me who are you"

"No it really is me Sonic the hedgehog"

"Look tell me the truth who are you"

"It really is me Aqua, why can't you believe that it really is me"

"WHY, Number one i haven't seen him in six years, two My brother told me he died and three you can't be him"

"So what do I do so I can prove to you that it really is me"

"I'll ask you some questions that only the true Sonic would know"

_"Uh Oh, I don't like were this is going" _

" Excuse Me" she said

"Nothing"

" Okay question one, do I have an older brother"

"Yes you do"

"Whats his name"

"Surge"

"Lucky guess"

"Question two, were did me and my brother supposedly met you"

"These very islands but where I met you was the island of Ka'ren"

"Yeah don't too cocky, this is the very last question answer carefully"

"All right then"

"The final question is did my brother save you from something"

Sonic wasn't sure he tried to remember about when he was in dire need of rescuing as a child then it suddenly came to him he remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_It was a summer day in June young Sonic was at the lake standing and staring at it of the island Ka'ren the island is to the west side of the Pacific islands he began to walk around going into the forest continue looking at the water. Young Sonic began to think about this little island a small town nothing much to do surrounded by a huge wall makes him feel trapped._

"How can anyone live like this, honestly"

" Feels like your in a cage" he sighed as he then turned his attention to the wall surrounding the entire island why did he and his family came to this island for the summer.

"This summer is going to be hell" he began to run he was picking up speed he didn't care anything he just wanted to leave this place suddenly he was almost at top speed when he was finally at the end of the forest.

What he didn't notice was the cliff!

Sonic tried to break but he couldn't not in time he went past the cliff and was falling but fortunately he caught the edge of the cliff before falling into the lake.

Sonic was really scared he looked down there was the deep,cold water he shouted for help " Somebody, anybody, HELP!" no one answer he could feel his hand slipping he once again shouted "HELP!" no answer his hand then slipped he could feel himself falling but then something grabbed him before he fell he looked up there was a young male light blond with dark blue eyes hedgehog with his hand holding onto his arm.

"You all right" said Surge,Sonic nodded he was to terrified to speak he then heard another footsteps approaching  
"Surge what happened" a younger version of Aqua came out she at the time was wearing a light blue dress with the necklace around her neck and two rings on her left arm she was not blind at the time.

"Just helping some one,he almost fell of the cliff into lake Mizu, hey can you help me get him up" Aqua nodded she got down and grabbed Sonics other hand and helped her brother pull him up finally he was on solid ground he sat there looking at the two hedgehogs.

"Your not hurt are you"said Aqua

"No, not really"he replied he tried to get up but he groaned in pain his right knee was scraped up pretty bad,

"Great I come to this dumb place,almost fall into the lake and now this!"he shouted Surge stared at him and said "You think this place is dumb!"

"Yes it is!"

"Why do you say that!"

"Because I'm trapped in here there is not enough space for me to run and there is a huge dumb lake in the center of this, AND I HATE WATER!" He shouted

The more he shouted the more Aquamarine was annoyed, she kneel down and grabbed her necklace and placed on Sonics injury, he yelped and closed his eyes in pain she then placed her right hand on her necklace and the injury and a blue light emitted the pain was suddenly opened his eyes and She removed her hand and necklace from the injury and it was gone.

"How did you do that"

"It's my ability" She said, she got up "I can control Water and heal things"

"Look buddy listen to what I have to say" said the blond hedgehog.

"You need to pay attention when your running because there are lots of holes in the ground and cliffs on this island if you don't pay attention you will fall and can get seriously hurt."

"Yeah, I should pay attention more but I just don't."

"Why is that"he said.

"Because I run fast and I don't pay attention."

"Well you should slow down then"said Aqua

"No way, My name is Sonic and I'm never slowing down. EVER!"

Surge started to laugh " You know your kind of funny, Speedy"

" Hey! My name isn't Speedy its Sonic!" "S-O-N-I-C, Sonic"

" Oh really well you look like a Speedy instead of a Sonic"Sonic was beginning to get annoyed he then gave a comeback" Oh yeah well whats your name uh, Sparky"

"Hey! Do Not Call Me That!" said Surge in an anger tone, Aqua stared at her brother as if he was crazy " Well, you did call him Speedy first, Surge" she said hoping that it would end this fight she hates loud noises especially people shouting and her brother is the loudest person she ever met, and she is related to him.

"Whatever,anyway you should be thanking me for saving your little blue life"

"Your right thanks for saving my life"Sonic finally said "There are you happy" he said giving Surge a look," Not exactly, say do you want to come along with us" he said.

Sonic was surprised what he said five minutes ago they fought, but now he was asking him to come with him and be friends, " Um, sure" Surge looked at Aqua " You don't mind right" he asked her " I don't really mind."

"Maybe we can show this newcomer that Ka'ren isn't such a bad place"

Surge nodded, "And to keep you from annoying me" she murmured

Surge stared as his sister began to walk away "Hey, Aqua what is that suppose to mean!"

"Oh,nothing you're just to slow to understand what I mean" she said

"Are You calling me slow!" Sonic began to chuckle, "I have an idea, say Sonic do you want to catch my sister and through her in the swamp." Surge said with an evil grin on his face.

"Hey you better not!"she shouted

The boys looked at each other and smiled, Sonic got up from the ground and ran to Aqua, She saw this and began to run "Hey the both of you quit it!"

"After her!" yelled Surge.

"You better run quickly because I'm the fastest thing alive!" Said Sonic and then laughed

_"This place might not be so bad"_

* * *

_"Hello are you going to answer or not"_Sonic snapped back to reality Aqua's hands were folded and her foot tapping she was getting impatient.

"Do you have an answer, or are you going to tell me who you really are"

" Yeah, your brother saved me from falling into some lake and you were there you weren't blind and your brother called me Speedy"

Aqua was amazed that what he just said was true " Oh dear God you are him"

" Yep its me by the way where is..." she gave him a hug Sonic was beginning to blush he was also speechless about her sudden action "Aqua, what are you doing" he said "Its been so long I thought you were gone" she said her voice was beginning to crack tears were falling from her eyes Sonic pulled away " Hey don't cry, come on now Aqua"

Sonic smiled but it went away when he knew she could not see him but he could see her, her eyes were pale blue but he could not see those sapphire eyes, but how could she be blind, "Aqua, are you alright" he said Aqua nodded and wiped her hands across her eyes wiping away the tears.

"I'm fine just you know that tears of happiness crap people say you know because your here" Sonic let out a small laugh trying to lift the mood Sonic finally remembered something "Aqua, Where's Surge"

Aqua suddenly remembered about him "Oh man, I forgot I was suppose to wait for him back there" she said in shock "Oh man he is going to freak if I"m not back there" Sonic saw this as a window opportunity to see his friend once again " Hey Aqua do you want me to go with you" he said. Aqua looked at him " Um, I don't thing he is going to want to see you Sonic" Sonic frowned " Well why not" before Aqua could answer a loud roar echoed through making Sonic startled.

_The roar sounded like no other not an animal or human then what was it?_


	4. Message

_A Gurdian has entered the forest of the deceased._

_He...is...close to him._

_A friend perfect now I can send my message._

_But he would not be able to hear me for he is not blood related to me._

_My luck, but...the others can tell him._

_Now I have an item that will lure him to me_

_The gem of miricales_

_The Chaos Emerald_

"This forest seems endless"

Knuckles the Echidna still unsure of where he is the Master Emerald tel-port him to an unknown area but he did not stop walking, he then heard a laugh this startled him "Hello" he said the laugh stopped, "Must be in my head" he thought he continued through the forest he was beginning to get a strange feeling that some one was watching him he turned his head back but no one was there.

He then turned around and he saw a dark figure it startled him he got in a fighting position, he came to see what looked like a silhouette of a female hedgehog he could not see her face, the color of her fur, or her own eyes " Hey who are you!" he said the figure did not answer "Hey I'm talking to you" he shouted at it but the figure put its hand behind her back and she took it out again and in her hand was a Chaos Emerald.

"Where did you get that" he shouted at it the figure, she began to ran away from him " Hey, wait" he shouted running after her the black silhouette ran fast a very quick speed "It runs fast just like...no!" Knuckles thought, the speed of the silhouette was similar to the speed of Sonic " Hold it!" he shouted at it one more time the trees were passing him as he ran only concentrated on the silhouette.

She passed through a the huge underbrush Knuckles followed as he continued to follow he lost sight of the silhouette but he saw the other side he ran towards the exit of the underbrush he finally reach the end and escaped from the bush but he saw a large wall the silhouette no where to be found "where did it go?" he said he looked around but there was no one but on the ground was the Chaos Emerald the figure was holding.

Knuckles went bent down to grab it but suddenly a whisper came out "Learn about the Island's Past" it startled him he backed up, " Someone is behind me" he thought He turned slightly and the figure was there he backed up put his fist up ready to fight but the silhouette put her right hand out and a light began to emit a white light "What is it doing" he thought the figure began to walk towards him he tried to strike but he could not move "What! What did it do" the black figure came closer towards him Knuckles still in his stance he tried to break free but he couldn't.

The silhouette kneel down and her face was in front of his face it reached out her left hand and placed it on Knuckles chest and her other hand glowing white on his forehead once it touch Knuckles forehead his eyes began to glow white so did the black figure's eyes and a white light engulfed them both and they were gone.

* * *

_In his mind he began to see images of the islands now and in the past it was like time was rewinding its self he saw the cities of now and saw the tall buildings and the wall on each island and the surrounding eight islands the then started shrinking and become small villages and then just trees every where rivers and the wall that surrounded the eight islands was gone it seems to be giving him the history of the islands._

_Royal temples with a queen standing in front of the temple she dressed in a beautiful light yellow dress, a yellow pendant necklace around her neckand earrings that were golden crosses her hair was light brown picked up in a gold Crest scrunchy her eyes matched her clothing she held a Golden staff and began to chant strange words ,_

_Dragon Gods flown together and circled each other one is a silver dragon his under belly was black so were his claws and his eyes were blue the other was a black dragon his under belly is white his claws was white as well his eyes were yellow,_

_a woman with red hair and dressed in a white gown with purple eyes and a pendent that had a white pentagram she sat there and she knelled her arms rose began her left leg move to her left and her right arm began to move towards her left arm and then placed her arms on the ground gently she then moved her left arm towards the left and her right towards the right and outstreched and once again touched the ground she then stand up her arms began to rise she then began to walk through the forest and wherever she walked on the ground grass and flowers began to grow._

_a Phoenix flying in the sky and was watching the islands and then was suddenly engulfed with flames and soared through the blue sky and ascended into the clouds,_

_Spirits of innocent people were shown as well flying through the heavens_

_Eight dark spirits seven surrounded one in the middle there eyes violet but the one in the center was green then went dark suddenly a huge serpent with purple eyes resembled a king cobra appeared and striked, _

_A Solar eclipse shown in the sky and it was the final thing Knuckles saw until he was able to open his eyes and he was in a white room four beings sitting on chair each one of them staring at him Knuckles backed up,__ a silver cat,orange porcupine, green echidna and a light blue one had a mark on there bodies the symbol was then shown on in front of him. The symbol was a W with a line on top._

_Then a name came out Mystic on his mind "What is a Mystic" he asked._

_"A Mystic is a savior created by the bird of ressurection and Mother Earth and the Dragon Gods of the Sun and Moon" said a voice it was a male the one that said it was the cat._

_"One that can control an element of the mortal world given to us by Mother Earth" another Male's voice the orange porcupine_

_" One that is born on a day of black sun and lives for a thousand years" One that can bring the spirits of the dead back to life and serve the Dragon Gods" a third Male's voice the green echidna_

_" Four Thousands years of living we are the ones that protects these islands" they all said together_

_" So you are the good guys" Knuckles said_

_" Yes we are Guardian of the Master Emerald" said the Silver Cat_

_" Wait why did you call me here" said Knuckles_

_" We called you here because we need you to send a message to a friend of yours" said the orange Porcupine_

_" Who" he said_

_" The one that is able to run quickly the same as Mayan Lin and the same eyes and similar fur"_

_Knuckles thought about it and the only one that came into his mind was Sonic The Hedgehog " Sonic, what do you want me to tell him"_

_" You have to tell him that the world is in peril" said the silver cat_

_" In peril" said Knuckles in a concerned voice_

_" Yes the world will end on the day of black sun" Said the porcupine_

_" Black Sun?" He said_

_" Yes this Sunday we need you to be prepared for that day the true evil will arise from hell"_

_" Okay I get it" he said to tell Sonic about the new enemies his eyes looked at all of them the Cat had a bow and arrows his eyes were aquamarine he then turned to the porcupine he had to swords he had a white sash and two white sashes on his forehead his eyes were yellow he looked at the echidna he had the same dreadlocks as Knuckles but on two of them were a bracelet one yellow the other was red his eyes were a light blue color._

_Then Knuckles looked at the female hedgehog she hasn't said anything for as long he's been here she has green emerald eyes she is wearing a turquoise kimono, she has long black sleeves she had a white belt and white shoes to Knuckles she looked kind of pretty he then realized she was the silhouette that he followed._

_" You must leave the Night Marchers are acting up you have to find you're friend quickly!" said the echidna_

_"Wait she hasn't spoken ever since I got here" he said pointing at her the female she looked away the male cat then said " If she spoke you would not understand her" _

_" Not Understand her" _

_" Yes she speaks a different language, the only one that can hear her is your friend"_

_Knuckles didn't understand " How can Sonic understand her but I can't_

_" the porcipine then said " Because he has her blood running through his veins"_

_Knuckles was in shock he turned to her " is it true" he asked her she nodded she approved this she is related to Sonic The Hedgehog _

_" Its time for you to leave"said the echidna " No wait what are you're names" He asked " Mizu" said the cat " Kaji Da' Said the porcipine " Tierra" said the echidna the female didn't speak she turned around not facing Knuckles her arms crossed " Her name is Mayan-Lin" Said Tierra_

_"You must leave now" " You must warn him about this event he must not allow the world to end" Kaji Da said furiously in a loud voice, Mizu looked at him he then snapped his fingers then a bright light emit Knuckles shileded his eyes as it engulfed him, Maya looked back with her green eyes and gave a small smile then it was gone. _

* * *

Knuckles was at the forest but staring at sky he wondered " So this is why the Master emeralds telported me here to send the message to Sonic but...That girl she looked worried what do they want me to do after I tell Sonic about the message he then looked down there was the Chaos Emerald Maya was holding and next to it was a pendant on it was a pentagram just like the two women had he picked them up.

He stared at these two items the Chaos Emerald on his left the pendant on his right"I'm suppose to give him this, I guess"

" But why would the end of the world happen in a week from now" Knuckles didn't understand he then put the two items away and walked towards the entrance of the wall that sepratesthe city from the wilderness.

* * *


	5. Dragon

**SORRY! I know i take forever! **

"Sonic?" Tails called as he entered the workshop to find that his best friend wasn't there. "Sonic," he called out once more and just sighed. _Must've gone out for a run._

He looked over to the desk and saw that a note was left there, **Heading towards Main Street,** and sighed. _Just as I thought, he went for a run. _Tails sat down on the bed with the note still in his hand and just felt the paper and read the letters on the piece of paper. Him and Sonic haven't been on an adventure in the longest of time. Nor have they spend that much time together and had fun, only save the world and go there seprate ways.

He then wondered where the others might be? Amy Rose has to be close by since Sonic is here on the Islands, Knuckles is back in Mystic Ruins guarding his Master Emerald, Shadow is still unknown since he hasn't seen him since the Black Comet, Rouge, Likewise. They all just have there own lives and only come across one another when the world is in trouble and disperse. The same routine. Come together to save the world, leave and go there separte lives.

He threw the paper towards the waste basket and just sat there for a few moments and waked into the other room and started typing on his computer. But someone was in the room, a silhouette picked up the thrown paper and placed it on the desk once again. The silhouette went into the same room that Tails was in. He suddenly felt a chill down his spine, he knew some one was in here, he didn't dare to move, breathe, or speak, he just remained quiet.

The silhouette walked silently towards him, he swallowed hard and turned slowly, and from the corner of his eye, he saw..._it. _He gasped and stood up from his chair, he whimpered and saw the dark silhouette walk closer and closer towards him. "Who are you?" He questioned it, it didn't respond.

"What do you want?" He shouted, trying to find something to use to defend himself from this intruder. He just saw this _shadow _move closer towards him until it was right in front of his face. He wasn't able to breathe, he saw it extend it's hand towards him, he closed his eyes, hoping that whatever it was going to do, would do it quickly and painlessly.

_I pray that you know what must be done. I am giving you something that must be given to the blue hedgehog you call Sonic, please, it is important that you find him, and give this to him...before it is to late. Hurry, time waits for no one! The guardian is here. Go with him and find the blue one._

He felt someone take his hand, and all the fear he felt washed away. He felt something being placed in his hand. He saw in his mind the silhouette before him, a female hedgehog and in his hand was a small stoned figure. When he opened his eyes, the silhouette was gone, but in his hand was the stoned figure, a small dragon.

"Tails?" He heard a voice, someone ran into the same room that he was in. It was Knuckles the Echidna. _Just like...the silhouette said. What is this? Am I losing my mind?_

"Tails?" He snapped out of it, and saw Knuckles there, he just stared at him. "Tails? Tails, what is it?" He asked his small friend, that's when Knuckles then thought, "Did you see her?" He asked him.

"W-who?" Tails stuttered out.

"A female hedgehog? Did you see her?"

"N-n-no," He forced out.

"Okay, did you see a silhouette?" He asked him, he nodded slowly. "Did she do anything to you?" He shook his head. "Did she give you some-thing?" Tails nodded. "What did she give you?" Knuckles asked, his patience was running thin. He knew that it was the female hedgehog, that's when he looked down and noticed that in his hands was a small stoned dragon.

He saw that the small figure was there. It had it's wings extended, it's body was long like a snake and was around a small appeared that they created this dragon to make it look in pain, yet...it looked so real. But dragons don't exist, or do they? He thought about Chaos, in it's final form it appeared to have been a dragon, and in the Echidna myths and stories, there are many dragons in them.

"Did she give you this, Tails?" Tails looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah...I think she did? Wait, how do you know about that thing?" He asked him, he was a bit dazed from the sight of the silhouette and the touch of the dragon. Did the dragon had something do to with this?

"Look we don't have time for this." He told Tails, he touched the dragon, "We have to find Sonic, and fast." When he picked it up, he froze in place, and Tails was able to think again, he was no longer dazed, but saw Knuckles just standing there.

"Knuckles? Knuckles what is it?" He asked his friend in a worried tone. What he didn't know is that he was in the same state that he was a few moments ago. Dazed and confused. "The dragon...it's done something to you?" he knocked the dragon out of his friend's hand and saw him come back to reality.

"What? What happened?" he asked, a bit dazed from the dragon's touch. He blinked a couple of times and saw that Tails was looking at the dragon on the floor, unresponsive, and yet not a single cracked on it's body. "Tails, why did you throw the dragon?" he asked him. He looked over to him.

"Cause, that feeling that the dragon did when we carried it, I don't think were suppose to touch it?" He told him, he wasn't so sure, but when he carried it he was in a daze as though and was lost, confused, and unsure of what to do.

"I think, we have to get Sonic and bring him here, instead of taking it over to him." He told Knuckles, still unsure of what is going to happen. "But Knuckles, what's going on?" He asked him. Knuckles looked up to him with an emotionless face, his face was serious.

"I'm not so sure, but I do know is that we need to get to Sonic and give him the dragon. Something bad is going to happen, and we are still unsure of what, this place isn't like the other places we've been too. It's _spiritual, eerie, _and almost _real._"

"So we have to get Sonic here, and fast." He looked up to Knuckles, he nodded. He got up from the floor and looked Knuckles in the eye, "Well then, we have to get to him, and fast." He said, Knuckles nodded and ran out the door and so did Tails as they hurried to fined there friend. Behind them, the silhouette appeard and picked up the dragon.

"There, there, Aki, you will awaken soon. And you will help him, like you helped me." She placed the dragon down on the desk and disappeared into thin air.


End file.
